When Tragedy Strikes
by Dilly
Summary: Miguel dies! Who's to blame?
1. Default Chapter

"Miguel, I love you. I always have and I always will."  
"Oh Kay, I love you too." Miguel says as he wraps his arms around her and gives her the most passionate kiss.  
Kay wakes up with a start.   
She looks across the room at her sisters sleeping figure.  
"It was just a dream." She whispers to herself. "If only it would come true."  
But she knew that would never happen, her cousin Charity had made sure of that.  
She got out of her bed and was walking down the hallway to the stairs so she could go get a glass of water when she heard voices from Charity's room.  
She glanced at the clock, 2:30.  
"What the heck is going on?" She thought.  
All of a sudden the voices came clearer through the wall.  
"Charity, maybe you should go see a doctor." She recognized the voice as Miguel's.  
"I'm not crazy Miguel!" Charity said.  
"I didn't say that, I just said that…"   
"Yes You Did! But I'm Not!" She screamed.  
"Charity you're going to wake the whole house." Miguel said trying to calm Charity down.  
"Just get of my room!" She screamed at him again.  
Kay went back into her room and closed the door.  
She heard Charity's door open and close. Then she heard footsteps going down the stairs.  
She opened her door and followed Miguel down the stairs.  
"I'm going to tell him I love him." She thought.  
The kitchen light was on. She entered the kitchen and said. "Miguel, I love you. I always have and I always will."   
Miguel turned around to face her. She could see the emotion in his eyes as he walked toward her. He tilted her face upward and gave her a gentle kiss.  
He silently walked out the back door leaving a stunned Kay alone in the kitchen.  



	2. When Tragedy Strikes

The Next Morning  
"He kissed me! He kissed me!" She thought. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep after Miguel had left her in the kitchen.  
She looked at the clock in her room, 9:30.  
She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.  
"I have to find Miguel." She thought and ran down the stairs.  
"Jessica, is that you?" She heard her mother call.  
"No mom, it's me." She called after her.  
Her mother appeared in the doorway.  
"Kay, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" She asked.  
"I have something I have to do this morning." Kay replied.  
"Come get some breakfast first." Grace said.  
Kay agreed and followed her mom into the kitchen.  
She had almost finished her toast when Jessica and Charity came down the stairs.  
"Good Morning Girls." Grace said.  
"I don't have time for breakfast I have to leave for a basketball game." Jessica said, she put on her coat and opened the back door. She had almost made it out of the doorway when she let out a blood-piercing scream.  
"What's wrong?" Grace said as she, Kay, and Charity all rushed to Jessica's side.  
Kay wasn't expecting what she saw. All her dreams and fantasies were wiped away when she saw Miguel's lifeless body on her back lawn.  
That's the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.  
An hour later  
All the Bennett's and Lopez Fitzgerald's were at the police station being questioned.  
"So who's on our list of possible suspects?" Officer Jackson asked.  
"We have all the Bennett's except Sam who was working late and wasn't home all night, none of the Lopez Fitzgerald's because they all have an alibi. We might want to question Tabitha Lenox, She lives next to the Bennett's." Officer Benson replied.  
Officer Jackson was about to reply when Charity Standish approached him.  
"Officer, I have some information." She said.  
"What is it?" Officer Benson asked.  
"Well, last night I heard Miguel and my cousin Kay talking downstairs. They I saw her come upstairs and not him."   
"Thank You Ms. Standish."   
Charity smiled and walked away.  
"Which one is Kay?" Jackson asked.  
"The one who's in shock." Benson replied.  
Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Because of guilt?" He asked.  
"Maybe. Just maybe." Benson said.  



	3. When Tragedy Strikes

The Next Day  
Luis walked up to the Bennett house and rang the doorbell.  
Grace answered and smiled warmly. "Hello Luis, come in." She said.  
"Thank you Grace." He replied.  
When Luis stepped inside the house he could see Jessica and Charity watching TV.  
"Where's Sam?" He asked.  
"Here I am." Sam said coming down the stairs.  
"Good I need to talk to you. It's about Kay, how is she?" He asked  
"She's still in shock." Sam replied.  
He raised his eyebrow. "Sam, the police are starting to think that Kay is the one…." He trailed off. "Who murdered Miguel." He finished.  
Sam stood in shock staring at him.  
"You can't be serious he said."  
"I'm afraid I am, and I'm sorry to say this but I'm starting to believe it too." He said.  
"Luis, you can't possibly believe that!" Sam protested.  
"I'm sorry Sam but I do."  
"Luis, how can you believe that?"  
"She's in shock possibly from guilt, Charity heard her and Miguel talking around 2 in the morning around when he died."  
"That doesn't prove anything."  
"Sam, look at the facts. Maybe Kay isn't as innocent as she seems."  
"Luis, she wouldn't have she couldn't have."  
"Why not? It's not that impossible."  
"Miguel was her best friend for heaven sakes."  
"Until Charity came along. Maybe she got jealous and went a little nuts."  
"Luis, please leave."  
"Fine, but remember it's possible." Luis said and then he turned and walked out the door.  
Sam walked up to Kay's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door and saw Kay lying on her bed with her eyes open. He sat down beside her and said "Kay, are you alright?"  
Kay didn't respond and instead a single tear made it's way down her cheek.  
Sam kissed her cheek and walked out of her room.  
  
I need you guys to help me out. Choose one of these choices that could happen.  
a) Kay gets arrested for Miguels death  
b) Charity gets arrested for Miguels death  
c) Choose anyone else who's arrested for Miguels death  
  
Do you like the story so far? 


	4. Who's the Killer?

Sam walked downstairs and kissed Grace who was waiting at the   
bottom of the staircase.  
"Did she say anything?" Grace asked.  
"No." Sam said shaking his head sadly.  
"The police think it was her."  
"It wasn't" Sam said raising his voice slightly.  
"I know it wasn't Sam."  
"I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just worried about her. What's happening   
to my baby?" Sam said embracing his wife.  
  
Kay listened to the ticking of the clock as she lied face up on her  
bed a million things running through her mind. The police think it  
was me. But it wasn',t it wasn't! She was jerked out of her thoughts  
when someone knocked on the door. Oh dad, just go away. She thought.  
When she didn't answer her door opened and instead of her Dad there   
stood Jessica.  
"What do you want Jessica?" Kay asked wiping away her tears.  
"I want you to know that I know it was you." Jessica said striding   
towards Kay's bed. "I know you killed Miguel."  
"Jessica how can you say that?" Kay cried.  
"You were jelous that Miguel loved Charity and not you so you decided   
that if you couldn't have him then nobody could."  
"If I wanted Miguel so badly I would kill Charity not Miguel." Kay   
said as a loud gasp came from the doorway where Charity was standing.  
"That was a threat on my life, how could you Kay? First you killed   
Miguel and now you are threatening to do the same to me?" Charity   
asked and before Kay or anyone could reply she burst into tears and   
ran from the room.  
"That's a way to make you look innocent Kay." Jessica said heading   
towards the door. "I better go check on Charity."  
Kay just covered her head with a pillow in response.  
  
"Timmy hates to say it but he's happy Miguel is dead, now Timmy has   
a chance with Charity." Timmy the doll said to Tabitha.  
"You're not the only one Timmy. I'm thrilled. Now he can't save   
Charity anymore and we don't have to worry about her coming into her   
full powers." She replied  
But Timmy wasn't listening. "Timmy will go nextdoor and comfort his   
sweet Charity. She'll tell him how she never loved Miguel it was  
always Timmy."   
"The way your talking it sounds as if you killed Miguel."   
Timmy giggled.  
"Well dollface, did you?"  
"Did Timmy what?"  
"Did you kill Miguel."  
The only answer Tabitha got was a smile.  
  
Simone and Reese walked up to the Bennett's house. "Are you sure   
they're home?" She asked him.  
"Well..." He replied pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "There's   
only one way to find out."  
"You're right." She said as she rang the doorbell.  
After about ten seconds Jessica answered the door.  
"Hey Guys." She said warmly.  
"Is Kay there?" Reese asked.  
"Oh, you want to see the murderer." Jessica replied her tone becoming   
icy. "She's upstairs in her room."  
"What was that about?" Reese asked watching Jessica walk into the   
kitchen.  
"Oh well, let's go see Kay." Simone replied walking upstairs with   
Reese behind her.  
When they got to Kay room they knocked on her door.  
"Come in." A muffled voice came from inside.  
Simone pushed the door open and saw Kay whose face was buried in a   
pillow. "Kay honey, are you allright?"  
"What do you think?" Kay asked removing the pillow from her face to   
reveal the tearstained mess.  
"There there Kay, don't cry." Reese said patting her shoulder   
comfortingly.  
Suprisingly Kay didn't move away instead she embraced him bursting   
into tears.  
A moment of silence passed when all of a sudden Kay said. "I didn't   
do it."  
A shocked look flickered on Simone's face. "I believe you."  
"So do I." Reese said still holding Kay. Did she kill Miguel? Really?   
He wondered.  
  
  
What do you all think?  
I know I haven't added to this for a while but I haven't had any ideas  
suggestions would help 


	5. The Arrest

Kay slowly trudged behind her father and her cousin as they all made  
their way to the police station.  
This was the moment that Kay had most feared; they thought that she   
was guilty.  
"Kay, are you all right?" Her father asked.  
Kay jumped a little bit. "What? Oh yes, I'm fine."  
Charity smirked. "As fine as she'll ever be after what she's done." She muttered.  
Kay looked at her cousin in shock and was about to say something when   
her father interrupted her.  
"We're here." He said, stopping in front of the police station doors.  
He opened the door and let the two girls walk in before he walked in   
and quietly closed the door behind him.  
Officer Benson looked up. "Kay, Charity, just the girls we wanted to   
see."  
"Just get to the point." Kay thought.  
"You're probably wondering why I called you down here. Well, we got   
some new information considering the Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald case."   
Officer Benson told them, rising from his chair.  
Charity was intrigued. "And what would that be Officer Benson?"  
"We found the weapon that was involved."  
"You found the knife!?" Charity asked.  
He shot her a questioning look. "How do you know the weapon was a knife?"  
Charity shrugged. "Anyone who can see would be able to tell that it was  
a knife."  
"True." He answered, stoking his chin in thought.  
"So where did you find the knife? In a lake? A park?" Kay asked.  
"Actually, it was in your closet." He told Kay.  
Kay's mouth formed an O of surprise. She looked over at her father who  
was surprisingly silent. "You knew about this didn't you?"  
"Yes I did honey." He said softly.  
"Then what's the point of dragging me down here?" Charity asked, clearly  
annoyed.   
"I was getting to that." Officer Benson told her. "Kay's fingerprints   
were found on the knife."  
"I knew it! I knew she did it!" Charity blurted out.  
"Not so fast, along with Kay's fingerprints we also found your   
fingerprints Charity. Which makes me believe that it was both of you   
that in fact murdered Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald."  
"What?! That's not true!" Charity protested, but Officer Jackson was   
already cuffing her while Officer Benson was doing the same to Kay. The  
girls were read their rights and Sam watched solemnly as his daughter and his niece were escorted to their cells.  
  
When the two officers came back Sam immediately asked them. "Do you   
think there is any chance that this is a mistake? They couldn't have…"  
"Sam," Officer Jackson put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You were there,  
you saw the knife, their fingerprints and Miguel's blood."  
"I know but…" Sam tried to defend them.  
"I'm sorry Sam but you know as well as I do that facts don't lie. Sorry   
it turned out this way." Officer Jackson replied, cutting Sam off. He   
gave Sam a half smile and returned to his desk.  
Sam closed the front door and hung his jacket on the coat hanger just   
as Grace came into the room with Jessica close behind.  
"Where are the girls?" Grace asked.  
"They, they were arrested for Miguel's murder." Sam told her.  
Grace gasped.  
"What do you mean? Why?" Jessica asked, confused.  
"We found the knife that was used to murder Miguel in Kay's closet." Sam  
started.  
"Then why arrest Charity? She loved Miguel, she would never hurt him."   
Jessica interrupted.  
Sam shot Jessica a look to silence her. "It had Charity's as well as   
Kay's fingerprints on it."  
"How can this be? They must be so afraid, all alone in jail." Grace   
said, her eyes tearing up.  
"Don't worry honey, at least they have each other." Sam said, embracing  
her. 


End file.
